


A Healing Touch

by JingleBee



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingleBee/pseuds/JingleBee
Summary: Link discovers Sidon's special power.





	

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to shapeshiftinterest.tumblr.com for the prompt

 

Link just had to show off for Sidon. Now look where it got him. It all started one lazy day in the Zora’s Domain. Link had asked the Zoran prince to go adventuring with him. It sounded like fun at first. They traversed the land, having fun, and talking about all sorts of topics ranging from Zoran politics to the bravery and strength of previous champions. It was until they were having a small picnic by a beautiful river, that things turned sour.

 

Their peaceful afternoon was suddenly attacked by a group of vicious bandits. As Sidon started to prepare for battle, Link stopped him with a smile.

 

“Let me handle this!” he said. First mistake. Being cocky.

 

Link rose to his feet, and drew his sword. He rushed towards the bandits, drawing it. With a mighty slash, one of them fell. His small victory started to make Link feel good about himself. One of the bandits rushed him from behind. Link turned his sword backwards and pushed it into the bandit’s stomach. 

 

“Guh!” he said as he was felled like his partner.

 

Link looked back at Sidon. The Zoran prince was watching with childlike awe at Link’s skill. Link started to get even cockier. He felt as he could take them on with one hand. Which he decided, he should actually do. Second mistake. Letting his guard down.

 

He beckoned another bandit with his free hand, and sure enough one came charging. He managed to take him down in one fowl swoop, beheading him with ease.

 

“Link, you’re amazing!” Sidon called out from his spot on the picnic blanket.

 

Link turned back to him and smiled. He decided to show off a little more, and took a bow, as if he were a star in a play and Sidon was his cheering audience. But suddenly, as Link rose, a stabbing pain shot through his back and into his chest. He looked down and sure enough, there was a sword coming out of him. A bandit had attacked him while he had his back turned. He could feel his lung start to fill with blood, making him cough it all up. Link fell to his knees.

 

“No! Link!!” Sidon yelled. Third mistake. Getting hurt in front of Sidon. 

 

Link’s vision started to fade in and out. He looked up at the bandits surrounding him. 

 

‘Is this the end?’ Link thought. He mentally cursed himself for trying to show off. Tears started to fill his big, blue eyes.

Suddenly, he snapped back to reality at the sound of bones cracking and a mighty scream. Link looked up. 

 

It was Sidon, with his jaws clamped around one bandit’s shoulder. With a flick of his head, he rip the assailant’s arm clean off its hinge.

 

“How dare you! How dare you hurt my Link!!” Sidon yelled, his voice almost guttural. Almost feral.

 

Link started to go out of consciousness. But not before taking another look at Sidon, ripping into the bandit’s with his claws and teeth. He could hear the bandits running away a little bit later. 

 

Link started to stir a few minutes later. He was surrounded by the cool river next to their picnic, the crimson blood washing away into the cerulean waters. He found that where the sword had exited in his chest, there was no wound or scar. Strange. Also, he could feel something on his back. Something warm and slimy. He craned his head back. It was Sidon, licking him.

 

Link jumped, and instantly, the wound on his back started to tear a little bit sending stinging pain into him.

 

“W-what are you doing!?” Link asked.

 

“I...I was just helping you.” Sidon replied.

 

“...” 

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, you don’t know.” Sidon laughed.

 

“Know what?”

 

“You see we didn’t have any potions, and Zoran...saliva has healing properties so I just...thought…it was all I knew how to do at the moment.”

 

Link wondered in his mind if it was actually true, but he didn’t know enough about Zoran biology to dispute it. Link cautiously went back to Sidon’s lap and sat with his back to him and let him continue. Sidon did just that, linking away at Link’s wound. Despite the situation, Link couldn’t help feeling quite comfortable. Sidon’s tongue felt good against his skin, and he could feel his wound getting better already. Link gave a small sigh and leaned against Sidon’s mouth.

 

Sidon pressed his lips to Link’s back and licked even faster. It was almost like Sidon was kissing him. The thought made Link blush. He had to admit, Sidon was pretty handsome. He was also quite brave, saving his life like that. 

 

“There! All done!” Sidon suddenly exclaimed.

 

“Hmm?” Link was still a little dazed when he looked up at Sidon, wondering why he stopped. 

 

“You’re all healed up!” 

 

“Oh…” 

 

Sidon picked Link up in his arms and stood in the river. He started to walk back to the picnic area.

 

“That was a close one, huh?” Sidon asked, a bit of worry in his tone.

 

Link nodded, embarrassed by what he did earlier.

 

“At least it’s over now. Goddesses, you scared me, you know? You’ve gotta be more careful next time, okay Link?” Sidon sat Link down on the picnic blanket.

 

Link smiled in response.

 

“Sidon?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Link motioned for him to come closer, and Sidon bent down to get on eye level. Link pressed a kiss to Sidon’s nose, or at least, where a nose would be. 

 

“Thank you.”

 

Sidon’s eyes widened and he quickly stood back up, rubbing the back of his head.

  
“Anything for you, Link!”

**Author's Note:**

> hey something that isnt sin look at that!


End file.
